Terminator
Terminator is a science-fiction franchise created by James Cameron with his initial 1984 film The Terminator. Main Works 1984: The Terminator 1991: Terminator 2: Judgment Day With the exception of some of the comic books and video games, all other major stories were created after the release of the second film, and respect it's continuity. There are, however, many different versions of what happens next. While many of the comics and video games are inconsequential to continuity. there are several mutually exclusive continuities, as told in the amusement park attraction, different book series, the further sequels, and a television sequel. Amusement Park Attraction T2 3D: Battle Across Time, an amusement park attraction, which debuted in 1996, is made up mostly of a short film directed by James Cameron, and which features Arnold Schwarzenegger, Edward Furlong, Linda Hamilton, and Robert Patrick all reprising their roles as the Terminator, John and Sarah Connor, and the T-1000, respectively. In spite of this, however, it is not intended to be taken seriously as a sequel to the previous works, featuring a somewhat nonsensical narrative in which the Terminator is inexplicably alive and non-living material can travel through time. 3rd, 4th, and 5th films The further films in the series are listed here, along with other media that was intended to tie into them. * 2003 Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines ** 2003: Terminator Dreams (novel by Aaron Allston) ** 2004: Terminator Hunt (novel by Aaron Allston) * 2009 Terminator Salvation ** 2009: Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series (animated web series) ** 2009: Terminator Salvation: From the Ashes (novel by Timothy Zahn) ** 2009: Terminator Salvation: Cold War (novel by Greg Cox) ** 2010: Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire (novel by Timothy Zahn) * 2015 Terminator: Genisys Although it seems the fifth film's intention was to ignore the continuity of the previous two, since this is never made supremely explicit, they are listed here together. Television series 2008-09 Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Novels Two different, and mutually exclusive series were introduced in direct competition with one another just before the release of the third Terminator film. * T2 by S.M. Stirling ** 2001 Infiltrator (Apr. 24) ** 2002 Rising Storm (Jul. 21) ** 2003 The Future War (Jun. 17) * Terminator 2: The New John Connor Chronicles by Russell Blackford ** 2002 Dark Futures ** 2002 An Evil Hour ** 2003 Times of Trouble These aside, there is one more novel published... * 2004 Terminator 2: Hour of the Wolf 6th Film and Beyond It was recently announced that James Cameron is producing a new Terminator film, to be directed by Tim Miller, which will act as a direct sequel to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, ignoring all other continuities. Comics The Now! and initial Dark Horse comics are the only supplenatory stories to be published before the release of Terminator 2: Judgment Day, and thus the only things that don't necessarily recognize (although most likely don't refute) it's continuity. Now! Comics * The main series ran from 1988-1990, and was concluded by two short mini-series that same year, (All My Futures Past & The Burning Earth.) Dark Horse * Before the Release of Terminator 2: Judgment Day ** Initial series (1990) * After Terminator 2: Judgment Day ** Terminator: One Shot (1992), ** A further series ** Terminator vs. RoboCop (1992) ** Death Valley (1998) ** The Dark Years (1999) * Crossovers ** Superman vs The Terminator: Death to the Future (1999-2000) ** Alien versus Predator versus The Terminator (2000) * After the Release of Terminator 3 & 4 ** 2029 to 1984 (2010) ** Salvation: The Final Battle (2013-2014) ** Enemy of my Enemy (2014) Video Games Besides those directly adapted from the films themselves, there are numerous original-story video games. * Terminator Genisys: Guardian * Terminator Genisys: Future War * The Terminator 2029 * RoboCop Versus The Terminator * The Terminator: Rampage * The Terminator: Future Shock * Skynet * The Terminator: Dawn of Fate * The Terminator: I'm Back! * Terminator Revenge * FPS:Terminator Adaptations of Films In addition, and for the sake of completion, there are also novelizations of the first four films. * The Terminator by Sean French * Terminator 2: Judgment Day by Randall Frakes * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines by David Hagbern * Terminator Salvation by Alan Dean Foster There are also numerous video games based off each of the four movies.